


Domesticity

by hyperlazy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Happy Alex Danvers, Happy Lena Luthor, I Love You, first 'i love you'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperlazy/pseuds/hyperlazy
Summary: After a long day of work, Alex finally says those three words that had been threatening to escape for awhile
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, fluff, and more fluff <3

Alex sighs before walking into the elevator. Today had been a very busy day at the DEO, and all she wanted was to hold Lena close and snuggle all night long. The need to see the woman was growing every second, and she's holding herself from using the stairs because she's exhausted. 

The second the elevator dings, Alex is already out and walking to her apartment and is opening the door.

"Lena-"

"God, I missed you!" Lena smiles and jumps into Alex's embrace, Alex catching her with a surprised yelp. Lena's legs wrapping in the redheads waist, both her hands cupping Alex's cheeks to pull her in for a kiss. 

When they pull apart from the kiss, Alex presses her forehead onto Lena's, their noses barely touching. 

"Bad day?" The redhead asks, breathless from the kiss before walking them to the couch.

"No, I just missed you." The CEO rests her head on the crook of Alex's neck, smelling in the scent of her cologne with a tinge of sweat, a smell so distinctively _Alex_... 

And Lena smiles when she sees Alex look taken aback by her words. 

"You know, you could've just called me." 

"But you were busy, I tried calling you, but you didn't pick up." Lena whispers, closing her eyes, taking in everything, the domesticity of it all. 

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, Lee." Alex apologizes over and over again, looking at her phone to see the row of missed calls from Lena.

"It's alright, I know you can get too busy at the DEO." The brunnete smiles and gets up from the couch, walking to the kitchen. 

"So, do you want a drink? Or ice cream?" 

"Ice cream and Netflix?" Alex requests, raising an eyebrow at her lover, sporting a smile. 

"Of course, darling." Lena chuckles before opening the freezer to get the ice cream and two spoons. before walking back to the couch to sit next to the redhead who was scrolling through Netflix. 

"What do you wanna watch?" Alex whispers looking over at Lena, who was still sporting a wide smile. "Lena?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." It was the first time Alex had ever said it, there was no rush, no hesitation, just Alex pouring her heart out, telling the truth. 

Lena just stares at her, with a smile. 

"I love you too, dork." 


End file.
